


Headline News

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Big Brother Peter Parker, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flash Thompson Redemption, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Natasha Romanov Lives, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker goes to MIT, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wakes & Funerals, and so is natasha, and the rogues didnt come to the funeral, based on the writers own experiences, bruce banner is amazing tbh, fucking dicks, like hes only there for a second but still hes nice, peter accepts him, peter parker in the medias light, tony stark is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: It was the headlines that used to bother Tony the most.*I had a dream I had everything I wanted.Not what you'd think, and if I'm being honest.It might've been a nightmare.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	Headline News

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags for trigger warning, please don't read if it's not healthy for you, protest peacefully if thats your thing, stay safe lovelies.
> 
> May be based off of my own experiences/vent fic.

It was the headlines that used to bother _him_ the most.

**Breaking: Billionaire Superhero Adopts Teen Orphan.**

**Peter Stark: The Legacy.**

**Big Shoes To Fill; The Son Of Stark.**

Peter remembers how Tony would come across one of these articles, complain loudly to Rhodey about invasion of privacy, then proceed to bring Peter a pint of Ben and Jerry’s.

He remembers how he never used to really mind the headlines: After all, people were just curious. If Peter wasn’t that particular child, he’d be interested in Tony Stark’s adopted child.

Now, he can’t even look at them without sobbing, or feeling as if he would throw up.

He remembers how grey the funeral felt, the November sky dusty and the plants wilted, as wilted as he felt.

He remembers speaking at the funeral, his voice empty and his soul cracked. It was painfully obvious.

The entire Academic Decathlon team came to offer their support, even Flash offered his condolences. He remembers after the service shaking hands with unknown faces, a chorus of _I was good friends with your father_ and _I’m so sorry for your loss_ spilling from their mouths endlessly.

The wake wasn’t as painful as he imagined.

It took place at the Stark Mansion – the place where he grew up. Turns out Tony had never sold it when his parents died.

He was distracted for a while, Pepper and Rhodey and Happy and Natasha and Bruce swapping stories, him sharing some himself, yet his mind wandered to the tragedy again and again.

Pepper baked cookies, ordered McDonald’s at Morgan’s request. He didn’t eat anything.

He knew he’d throw up if he did.

He invited the Rogues.

They never showed.

After his death, he pushed himself into his work, graduating from Midtown School Of Science and Technology when he was fifteen, and being accepted into the Massachusetts Institute of Technology.

The press had a _fucking_ field day.

**Stark’s Legacy is admitted to MIT**

**Peter Stark graduates Midtown**

**Great things lie ahead for Peter Stark.**

He felt sick reading them.

MIT had always been his dream school, but it felt like headlines and articles and news reports and paparazzi were drowning him and...

Being a fifteen year old in MIT, was not fun. Especially when he had a legacy to live up to, one where his father graduated at the same age he was admitted.

He took Bioengineering and biomedical engineering, Business/commerce and Mechanical Engineering.

He came out of everything with three PhD’s.

He remembers his graduation, how he beamed at Pepper and Morgan and Happy and Rhodey and Bruce and Natasha, the people who’d been there for him since the funeral, as walked across the stage.

He remembers his smile faltering at the empty seat on Pepper’s left, before it returned full force, as he accepted the statement people had been telling him since he was accepted.

_He would’ve been proud of you, Yknow._

_He is so proud of you, Паук._

The next headlines did actually make him throw up.

**Peter Stark inherits Stark Industries at Nineteen.**

**Teenage prodigy Peter Stark to Inherit SI**

**Peter Stark follows in his Parent’s footsteps**

He remembers reading through the articles almost obsessively, how the writings made him sob and upchuck and dig his fingernails into his hands and wrists and forearms because:

_Peter Stark, has now inherited his parents company, Stark Industries. The Nineteen year old has been following in his father’s footsteps since his death, attending MIT at age fifteen, the same age the Elder Stark graduated. Many question if Stark is qualified to take over his Father’s company, as the..._

Pepper and Rhodey made him take a break, which was nice.

He was grateful.

He was pushed into [red carpets](https://www.google.com/search?q=tom+holland+oscars&tbm=isch&safe=active&chips=q:tom+holland+oscars,g_1:red+carpet:VeuYgjDkcCs%3D&bih=512&biw=360&client=ms-android-sonymobile&prmd=inv&safe=active&hl=en-GB&ved=2ahUKEwiGtoTf_-jpAhWZwYUKHbKkDccQ4lYoAHoECAEQCg#imgrc=KyRUAErn0H3kvM) and [photoshoots](https://www.google.com/search?q=tom+holland+gq&tbm=isch&safe=active&chips=q:tom+holland+gq,g_1:shoot&client=ms-android-sonymobile&prmd=inv&safe=active&hl=en-GB&ved=2ahUKEwiu99n__-jpAhUIxhoKHYrzDEUQ4lYoAXoECAEQCw&biw=360&bih=512#imgrc=jV2DSbmBxphwDM). He wasn’t a natural, but he was able to pretend to be, earning compliments which made him feel warm inside, and wonder if Tony was proud of him.

He was still in the Acadec group chat, frequently contacts Ned and sees MJ several times a week.

Yet he’d never felt more lonely.

He remembers crumbling, remembers shivering as cold beads of sweat ran down his face as he lay on his bathroom floor, surrounded by pills.

Citalopram, Escitalopram, Fluoxetine, Fluvoxamine, Paroxetine, Sertraline, Vortioxetine, Vilazodone.

Commonly known as, _Pills that are supposed to keep my fucking shit together._

He remembers blurs of the hospital, the early weeks of therapy.

He’d always longed for therapy, yet wasn’t sure how to ask.

He acknowledged that he needed to get the _heavy shit_ off his chest.

That year, his therapist, Ms. Hawthorne, suggested a coping mechanism.

She gave him a jar, which he took, and told him what to do with it.

He took it home, and painted it yellow, MJ writing on it in Sharpie, in her beautiful cursive Peter had always admired her for. She wrote ‘Happy Happenings’.

The goal was to write down anything that was positive that happened that year, a funny joke or something that made him smile.

He began looking for positives.

At New Years, he, along with Morgan and Rhodey and Happy and Natasha and Bruce opened the jar and read them, relishing in the feeling of happiness.

And honestly, who cared what the media said about him, about Tony, about his legitimacy.

He had his pseudo family.

And that’s all he needed.

And eventually, he realized how Tony was able to ignore (mostly) the media and the press and the paparazzi and _the world._

_There were much more important things to focus on instead of the headline news._

Morgan growing up.

**Peter Stark, the youngest Multi-Billionaire.**

**Peter Stark, the Most Successful Teenager.**

**Top Three Reasons Why Peter Stark is the Best Thing To Happen To Stark Industries.**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment. Not obligated, but welcomed.
> 
> If you've experienced any type of loss:
> 
> YOU. ARE. NOT. ALONE. 
> 
> It doesnt seem like it, but 
> 
> THINGS WILL GET BETTER. 
> 
> I love you. ♥️ 🍋


End file.
